Mortar
The Mortar is a weapon that was introduced in Worms: The Director's Cut. It is a combination between the Bazooka and Cluster Bomb. It launches a high speed missile at full power, and the missile produces clusters as well. In it's original appearance, the weapon is known as the Grenade Launcher, but from Worms 2 onwards, it is called the Mortar. Usage You can use the up and down arrow keys (or analog stick) to aim. Pressing the fire button will automatically fire the mortar at full power. It explodes on impact and sends out tiny clusters that cause some damage. It is slightly affected by wind and gravity. The mortar itself deals 20 damage and every cluster (6 in total) deals an additional 20 damage. The Mortar deals more damage and has only 3 clusters in Worms Forts: Under Siege, and must be fired from on top of a building, as it is a Tier 2 weapon. Tips & Tricks * If playing with the "Using a weapon doesn't end your turn, mode." Wormpot setting, it is possible to rapid fire the mortar dozens of times, causing massive amounts of damage over a large area. * The clusters will come out with an angle depending on the angle the mortar was fired, except in Worms Forts: Under Siege, where they always fall in the same way. * In Worms 3D, if an enemy worm is standing in a gap in the landscape, the clusters from the mortar won't spread at all, and you can deal up to 85 damage. * In Worms Forts: Under Siege, the clusters always fall almost precisely where the weapon hits, but bounce upwards, making firing it at the base of a building (particularly weaker ones) significantly more effective. * If used correctly, it can do at least 40-70 damage. Trivia *In Worms Forts: Under Siege, the projectile is a man dressed as bishop, and the clusters are books. *In Worms 3D, the weapon has the appearance of a cannon, and the projectile is a cannonball. *In the Wormopedia, the weapon is colored green instead of blue. *The explosion and the clusters do less damage than the Shotgun, but more damage than the Skunk and the Petrol Bomb. *A similar weapon known as the Mega Mortar appears in Worms Clan Wars. *In Worms: The Director's Cut, the clusters are more spread out. *In Worms: The Director's Cut and pre-patch versions of Worms 2, the weapon could be aimed straight upwards. In Director's Cut, this is somewhat useless due to there being no retreat time. This was fixed in Worms 2 to prevent it from instantly killing Worms, due to both the missile and clusters exploding all at once if it lands on the head of the Worm. *The Mortar, along with the Handgun, Baseball Bat, and Nuclear Bomb, is the only "real world" weapon to be introduced in Worms: The Director's Cut. Category:Weapons Category:Weapons in Worms Forts: Under Siege Category:Weapons in Worms 2 Category:Weapons in Worms Armageddon Category:Weapons in Worms World Party Category:Weapons in Worms 3D Category:Tier 2 weapons